A lily in this dirty world
by ANIME LOVER OTAKU
Summary: Lily is the daughter of the 11th commander, after he died, she started to live with Erwin . She wants to join the Military Police to change the way the government works, but a guy named Levi changed her Levi x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fellow Snk fans! This my first Snk fic , so please help me out in any way you can,like,spellings,OOc ness, by leaving a review of what you think, thank you very much and I hope you enjoy the fic as much as I enjoyed writing it! I might not follow the plot so beware for randomness! Cheers!**

**Chapter 1**

The 11th Commander of Scouting Legion, Edward Oxford has a daughter named Lily. The girl had pale blonde hair, close to white, like her mother who died during childbirth and has two different eye colors, one blue and the other one green, some find this charming,but others find it disturbing, even going as far as calling her a small witch ( dear readers this is 2000 years ago, where everything unusual would be always be considered as a threat) also she has amazing memories and intelligence, unlike other kids, she understands stuff other kids don't, which made people think more and more that she is a little witch.

But of course the people from Scouting Legion loved the little girl ,especially Erwin and Keith, two soldiers who her father trusts a lot. The little girl would always hang out at the headquarters making flower crowns for everyone she sees, with that kind of energy she would cheer the people up,something she loved when she sees people smile.

Despite being a 5 year old girl she understands all the problems that the soldiers have ,fear, sadness,guilt even madness, the soldiers watch as they comrades die helplessly, every time they come from outside the walls, almost more than half of the soldiers are gone, the air would be gloomy and she could do nothing but write down all the names of the fallen soldiers to make sure she doesn't forget them.

* * *

She once overheard people visiting her father's room crying and blaming him for soldiers dying. The girl just stood outside with her back next to the door and hear everything, then finally the woman stormed out ,took one glance at Lily and glared running out of their house.

"Papa?" the girl said softly pocking her head inside, the man looked up tiredly

"Oh, Lily you still up?" her gentle father picked her up.

The girl nodded "Papa, you're growing more wrinkles"

"Haha is that so? Papa is getting old", it's true Edward married pretty late in his 40's because of his job, he was hesitant whether or not to propose Lily's mother Alexandra.

"But I think you're going them because you're tired" Lily said caring for her father's health

"I'm fine sweetie *cough *cough" he put Lily down and wiped his mouth, his eyes widened at the sight of blood, but pretend nothing happened.

Later on, a doctor came Edward told Lily to go to play somewhere else so she went to the headquarters,since their house is close to met Erwin and played tag with him, then she went to help serve the soldiers lunch and ran around in the garden, at last but not the least the library, where she she read a lot books with the onne san,

"Ne,ne Anna nee san?" Lily called out as she pulled the older girls pants

"What is it Lily?"

"I've never seen this book before" she said showing her a book

"Ah! Lily, where did you find that? That's not allowed!" Anna said " That book is about the outside world, but the King banned from anyone to show interest"

"So I can't read it?" Lily asked giving her the infamous puppy eyes

" Please don't give me that look!...Fine! But you have to read it here, okay?"

The girl nodded quickly sitting on the sofa and started reading, she quickly took interest, volcanoes,sea,iceland,dessert are stuff you can't inside the walls, she wanted to read more but Anna told her it was time to go home,as she did she met the doctor on her way back,as soon as he saw her he gave a sad smile, she felt something is wrong and demanded the doctor to tell her,her father's condition.

* * *

She walked in back to her house with her head down,_ "Lily chan your father's condition...he... he might die one day suddenly" the doctor said giving her a sad look, Lily just forced a small smile,bowed to the doctor and ran back tears falling down her eyes. _Edward came to greet her grinning, Lily just smiled back pretend she didn't know anything, after all even if her father isn't sick he still risks his live outside.

As they sat down, her father asked her what she did today,as she answered eagerly. after a while Lily spoke up.

"Papa?"

"Hmm?"  
"If one day you aren't here anymore what would Lily do?" the girl asked hesitant

"What are you saying? Papa won't lose to some Titan!" the man laughed it out ruffling her hair "But if I do die, Lily you have to continue living okay? For me and Mama"

The girl nodded tears steaming down her eyes, her father sighed and hugged her.

* * *

A week later there has been decided that there will be another exploration, Erwin and Keith asked to speak to Edward, they went into another room, but Lily had sharp ears so she heard everything the men were talking about.

"Commander, please rethink this! You aren't in a good shape to go!"

"That's right, your condition is worse than we thought"

"Enough gentlemen.I have already made up my mind,this is order from above, I can't not go"

"But!" Erwin tried again but stopped as Edward glared at him "As you wish,sir"

Before the went out Lily grabbed Erwin's clothes, the young man looked at her "What is it Lily?" he asked gently patting her hair

"Come back safely, you, Keith chan and everyone else" the girl said, making a small smile form the two man's faces

"Of course we will" Keith reassured her ruffling her hair and walked out

Her father then walked out too, bending down and hugged her "I'll be going,my princess" gave her a small kiss and walked out

The girl ran out after him "Papa! Come back really soon kay?!" the father just waved without looking back

* * *

Lily rolled around in her bed as Sara, a maid her father hired for when he goes on mission, was sitting next to her reading a book to her. It was a long day when the bells of the wall Sina rang, signaling the soldires are back, she quickly ran out her hair flying everywhere, she couldn't see with all the adults, but they she heard something that made her stop in her tracks.

"Where is Commander Edward?"

"He isn't seen anywhere"

Lily's eyes widened with fear as she forced her way to the front, where coincidentally Erwin and Keith where passing back, when the saw the little girl, they stopped scooped her up on Keith's horse,saying nothing.

"Ne,ne Erwin chan, Keith chan, where is Papa?" Lily asked looking around as a lot of people whispered to each other looking sorry for the girl

"..." no answer from the two man,Lily started to cry

"You promised that you would all come back!" the girl screamed and kicked " Where is Papa?!"

"Lily!" Erwin shouted at her, he never raised his voice to the little girl, the girl stopped but still sobbed uncontrollably.

_"But if I do die, Lily you have to continue living okay? For me and Mama"_ her father's words rang into her head_, I can't Papa, it's so painful_ she thought as she continued to sob

* * *

After the arrived at their destination, she was allowed to see her father, Lily went up to the body, not moving surprisingly, his body was clean from cuts and blood, the girl cried as some soldiers patted her head to comfort her, but she just fixed her eyes on the not moving body.

"His illness suddenly kicked in, so he..." Keith said

It was too much for Lily, not only her father didn't die from a Titan, he died from a illness. but the girl said nothing as she clenched her fists and continued to cry.

The day of the funeral she wore a black dress sitting at the front,with her maid when the priest, started saying something, Lily couldn't care less, but then he said something that caught her interest,

"To our hero, who died a honorable death in a middle of a mission..."

_Honorable? He died of a illness because you guys sent him for that stupid mission,when though you all knew that!_ Lily thought angrily about to say something but Erwin,stopped her shaking his head as Lily's eyes started to water again.

It started to rain as Lily stood alone in front of the rain, her maid has left as she no longer has the job, Lily never really liked her. though she never showed it. As everyone was gone, she heard footsteps behind her and turned around, it was Erwin with a umbrella holding it upon the both of them.

"They lied" Lily said as she turned to the grave again

"I know" Erwin answered

"What do I do now, Erwin chan?"

"Won't you come with me?" the kind man offered

Lily turned to face him, he held out his hand smiling a little, after staring at it for a few seconds, Lily took it, and then he walked her away, Lily turned one last time looking at the grave, as a tear fell down again _Papa... Say hi to Mama for me..._

**How was it?! I'm focusing this chapter on my OC first, Levi will come around in the next chapter, like I said please review, I have no idea if this any good or not. Thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! How is it going?! (I sound like pewdiepie here Lol) School must be though and work too... summer why did you leave us?! T_T, I would like to thank the people who reviewed, I feel so happy!I'm glad you guys like it!**

**Locadi: Thank you! I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!**

**lovelypieXOXO: Thanks, I'm glad you like Lily, I really appreciate it**

**lexzly: Thank you for reviewing! I'm really happy that you like it!**

**featherelly: Thank you for your compliment! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well**

**Sarafinja: Aww, thank you, I will probably write a happy end, coz I won't be able to bring myself to write sad ending**

**And for the people who are following this story, you have my thanks, you guys are awesome!**

**Chapter 2**

Lily started to live Erwin, for a year she wouldn't eat properly and refused to take another step into the Recon Corp's headquarters. Her intelligent tiny brain was filled with negative thoughts everyday, the people around her would gossip and feel sorry for her, but the little girl couldn't care less, she just wanted to be in her own lonely world.

However on one day Lily came out of her room, surprising Erwin a little, she smiled a little as she got something to drink

"Lily?"

"Yes Erwin chan?" she asked smiling as if nothing is wrong

"...nothing" Erwin said finally, deciding not to question it.

She somehow got a hang of herself and turned back to the cheerful girl she was, but her mind is still filled in negative thought, all the cheerfulness is just an act, but she decided that she wouldn't worry anyone had one goal ,to join the Military Corps and change this filthy world, the only goal that is helping her to move on.

* * *

One day the now 10 year old Lily was doing her usual shopping,when she tried to take a short cut, she came up with a kid on the floor, most likely the same age as her, but he was beaten up and looks tired. ( bet you know who the kid is,but just in case he is Levi as a kid)

"Hey you okay? Did something happen?" Lily asked as she bent down at the boys level

"This has nothing to do with rich people like you" the boy said stubbornly

"It doesn't matter whether I'm rich or not , in the end I"m still just a human like you" Lily said hoping to convince the boy

"... the boss said that I can't go back until I become a thief" the boy finally said

"Hmmm then," Lily thought for a second as she reached for her heart shaped necklace and started to unhooking it "you can say you stole this, and he won't get mad"

As soon as the necklace off she handed it to him, and smiled " That thing doesn't really have a value for me, but I guess it really came handy huh!"

Before the boy could say anything, Lily took off leaving the boy staring at her retreating back, giving the necklace a squeeze

"..." the boy stared back at the necklace, the stone inside it, it was blue and green, it reminded him of the girls eyes, they were the most beautiful thing he had seen up till now, the different eye colors stared right into his soul. _She is just like an angle_ he thought as he got up, making his way deeper into the dark streets.

* * *

"I'm back!" Lily announced as she walked back into the house, Erwin was on the sofa reading a report, today Erwin was on a day off so he was at home.

"Oh welcome back" Erwin greeted her as he looked up from his report "Lily, what happened to your necklace?"

"Oh, that I dropped it into the river" Lily lied as she scratched the back of her neck

Erwin sighed " You should be more careful, your father brought it for you didn't it?"

"Yeah" Lily just said, to say the truth it was something she valued a lot, but in the end if she could help a person, she is glad that she gave it away.

"Well, let's eat!" Erwin said, changing the subject as he started getting up, taking the basket from Lily and made his way to the kitchen

"Wait! Erwin chan! You can't touch that!" Lily said quickly as she grabbed the basket away " You will ruin them!You can't cook!" she pushed he out of the kitchen, Erwin is horrible at cooking, Lily would wonder how he even survived living alone.

Erwin just smiled at the little girl, in this pass few years she grew a lot, learned the house chores and how to cook,_she seems to have gotten a hang of herself _Erwin thought to himself as he walked back to read his report.

* * *

Each and everyday would be the same route for Lily she would do the house chores, go shopping stop by the local library ( sh e still refuse to visit the Recon Corp's headquarters, and use the bigger library there), the boy she talked to before was nowhere to be seen, she hoped that he is doing well now.

Finally, the day she has been waiting for, after becoming 15 she joined the the Trainee Corp for her training, this time only the top 10 can join the Military Corps, but her objective is different than those who simply want to have a better life, she is joining the Military so that she can bring justice to those that can't, as a revenge for the people who selfishly make people die for their own good.

I will defiantly get into the Military, I going to change this filthy world Lily thought making up her mind that she will do her best and get into the top 10. Though the girl is set into doing this, she doesn't know that her real dream is something else, for she was blinded with hatred.

There we go! Seond chapter ends here! Sorry for the late update!As usual please leave a review! Love, Author~~~


End file.
